School's in session
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: The group now lives in a base known as golden skull. With them living there on the line Carl must bite the bullet and make friends with the leaders daughter, May. As school goes on Carl must past a huge test that will determine if they can stay. Can Carl pass this test or make make friends with May before the end of the week.
1. Let's get started

Carl walks down the road sighing. They got kicked out of Alexandria after Rick's fight with Pete. Carl holds Judith looking at the cars "they seem to be pointing to something" Glenn looks at them "I hope its somewhere safe my feet are starting to get tired" Maggie leans on one of the cars "what do you think we should do Rick" Daryl looks at Rick. He looks at them before looking at the cars "lets see where they go if they lead to somewhere we'll check it out". Daryl nods following him Carl looks at the cars "dad there's food in this one" he stops walking looking in the open window "stay back Carl" Rick walks over looking inside holding his gun grabbing the bag of food and water. He takes them out "there's enough for everyone to take a sip of water and to have a piece of food" he starts passing it out "hey that's mine" a girl runs over as they start eating. Carl looks at her "well you snooze you lose" he finishes it.

She glares growling, "Now calm down we can settle this properly we didn't know this was anyone's food" she huffs "I'm not upset about that I'm upset with his attitude" she walks down the road. Rick blinks watching her "well that happened" Carl scuffs looking away "dumb girl" he follows the cars "well this is the end of the cars" Rick looks at them. Daryl sighs, "looks like this led no where" "no it did" Glenn points at a base at the top of a hill. "Well let's go check it out" Rick walks up the hill looking at the base he looks in a crack through the wall "looks empty with only a few people" he looks at the others "we might be able to take it over". "And how do you plan on doing that" a man sits on the wall he looks at him "by fighting" he laughs "how many bullets do you have". They look at their guns taking their clips out.

They had a small amount of bullets. They had only a few in their clips "we'd find a way" Rick huffs "or you can be nice and just ask to come it" he looks down at them "then bring us the leader" Daryl looks at him "I am the leader" he jumps down crossing his arms. Rick looks at him "look I'm sorry it's been a long day we've been walking for a few days and we're exhausted" he nods "we'll talk inside" he opens the gate walking inside. Rick looks at the others following him inside "we have a good thing going here and we don't need it to be messed up by letting people in who don't work" he looks at them. Rick nods "we'll work just give us a chance" he nods "we'll think of jobs to give you so you can prove yourself so why don't you go explore" Rick nods walking around the base looking at the houses "what's that buzzing sound" he looks around "I don't know" Carl looks around. Not even a minute after the buzzing sound kids run out of the school building laughing.

"They have a school" Rick looks at it "yes we do it helps the kids learn what they were learning before all this happened" Jeff walks over looking at them "did you figure out what we can do to prove our worth" he looks at him. He crosses his arms "we'll allow you to stay a week if you prove yourself by the end of the week you can stay but you also need my second in command to approve of all of you". He nods "who's your second in command" "May come over here" he looks at May she looks at him walking over "what is it dad" he points at them "they would like to stay here and they need your approval by the end of the week". May looks at them before looking at Carl glaring he looks at her sighing rubbing his neck "they better be good" she walks away. Jeff looks at them "well I'll let you get comfortable your houses are on this block" he points at a block walking away.

Rick looks at Carl "go apologize to her get on her good side" Carl huffs "I don't think she has a good side" he sighs, "Carl the group needs somewhere to live just try". He sighs handing Judith over walking around looking for May "hey wait up" he looks at her running over she looks at him "what" she asks in a beyond pissed tone he looks at her "look I'm sorry about before" she crosses her arms "I find that hard to believe asshole" he scuffs "listen her girlie I said I'm sorry you're supposed to accept my apology". She smirks "is this really the best way to get on my good side by yelling at him" he takes a deep breath trying to calm down "you're really pushing my buttons". She pats his cheek in a taunting way "want to make this interesting" he raises his eyebrow "how".

She smiles walking ahead of him "you start school tomorrow and on Friday we have a big test" she looks at him as he follows her "you get an A and I'll let you stay here you get below and you leave" she stops walking "sound like a deal". He looks at her "sure it's a deal" she pats his cheek again "good luck" she walks to a house walking inside. He watches her "this should be fun" he walks to his house. Their anger towards each other will soon start melting into friendship. Will anything more become from their friendship? Maybe a new romance will bloom.


	2. First day adventure

Carl walks in the school building walking to his classroom "this is going to be fun" he whispers opening the door. He blinks looking around the room. You wouldn't have known the end of the world had happened these kids had no fear they were joking around like nothing happened. He looks around the class before his eyes land on May he waits a few minutes to see if anyone sits next to her. He walks over and sits next to her "what do you want" May turns the page in her book he smirks leaning on his hand "why just make life a living hell while I'm here now I sit next to you" she closes the book "you want to play hard ball" she leans closer to him "we'll play hard ball" a piece of her blond hair falls in front of her hazel eyes.

He smiles "if you cave today I get some points" she raises her eyebrow "points" he smiles "make this easier on me I have to take a test on things I haven't learned or don't remember so everyday if I do something right I get an extra point". She nods "alright cowboy I'll go along with this" she leans back. He smiles "may the best person win" he looks at the front of the room as the teacher walks in.

The class was like any other before this happened the kids learned about math, English, science, and history. Carl was starting to get bored and he started to zone out May leans over "cowboy you're zoning out" he shacks his head going back to his classwork. She smiles shacking her head going back to her work "this might be more fun then I thought" she thinks leaning on her hand watching him try to focus to the teachers.

When lunch roles around May sits by herself under a tree Carl looks at her walking over sitting her to her "what're you reading" she shrugs drinking her water "just some comic I found in the library" he blinks before snatching it out of her hand "no way this is the one I need" he looks at it. She blinks looking at her hand "a simple please would have worked" he blushes slightly handing it back over "s-sorry I didn't realize I snatched it from you".

She looks at him "you want to find more of these" he looks at her "how" she stands up "there's a comic store not to far from the base we can go and look what they have" he stands up "you sure we can just skip class" he follows her to the gate she grabs one of the guns by the gate "my dad runs the base I'm sure we'll be fine" she looks at him and depending on how this goes you might not have to take the test and you and your group can stay here".

He nods following her out of golden skull "so why do you guys call it golden skull" she sighs "my mom and dad made this place when they were thinking of names my mom wasn't paying attention and there was a hole in the wall she got bit in the neck" she closes her eyes. "She wasn't in pain we put her out of her misery" she grabs a golden skull necklace around her neck "this was her necklace it was the reason we named the base golden skull" he nods walking next to her.

She swallows a lump in her throat walking inside a comic store he looks at the store following her inside "nice place" he looks at the shelves "not many comics" she shrugs "so just grab what you want" she sits on the counter. He nods walking around grabbing a few comics he tense up when he hears a crash he walks around the store looking for the reason for the crash. He points his gun down the aisles looking down them he walks around looking for May "May where are you" he looks around for her walking to the backroom he bumps into something falling over.

When he opens his eyes he looks down to see he's on top of May and they're kissing he blushes looking at her she blushes pushing him off she stands up running out of the store. He blinks sitting up touching his lips he stands up walking back to golden skull when he gets back Rick grabs his shoulders "I don't know what you did but you got us a home son" he smiles he blinks "really" he nods smiling going off to tell the others.

He walks to Jeff's house knocking on the door Jeff opens the door looking at him "May's up in her room I'm guessing that's who you want to see" he nods walking inside walking to May's room knocking on the door "May can I talk to you". May slowly opens the door looking at him he looks at her "you told your father you want us to stay" she nods brushing her hair behind her ear "y-yea I think you guys deserve a chance" she goes to close the door.

He stops the door "May is this about the kiss it didn't mean anything just don't worry about it" she looks at the ground then at him before kissing him. He blushes looking at her before kissing back she puts her arms around his neck he puts his arms around her waist pulling her close. This was a start to a relationship between them or is May just using him to fill the hole in her heart where her mom use to be.


	3. Big trip

May sits under the tree at lunch reading a normal book Carl sits next to her reading his comics. Not much changed except May was nicer to him, but she was still so closed off. He closes his comic "you don't talk much about your past" she shrugs reading, "The past is the past no need to bring it up" he sighs "I guess" he goes back to his comic. During class they sit next to each other, Carl started slacking off slightly while May was just as hard working as always. "Carl can you answer this equation" the teacher looks at him "nope" he puts his feet on the desk. May sighs as the teacher gives him yet another detention.

"Damn class" he crumbles up the paper throwing it on the ground "what's your excuse this time" May reads in the library. He looks at her "study session with you in the library" she looks at him "oh no you aren't dragging me into this" he sighs "come on please my dad will kill me if he actually finds out". She looks at him sighing "fine but you owe me" he smiles standing up "I already owe you 5 other times" he walks to the detention hall.

He spends the next 2 hours in detention before walking to the library "so what are you adding these up too" he looks at May she looks at him "you're taking me somewhere" he shrugs "I would have done that anyway" she stands up "it's three days away" he looks at her "what that's way to far". She pokes his chest "you owe me 6 times three days there and three days back there's your six things you owe me". He looks at her before sighing, "al right fine. Where am I taking you?" she grabs her bag "my old house there's something there I want" he nods "then shall we go princess" she looks at him "never call me that" she walks to the door.

"So are we walking?" he looks at her as she loads her gun "of course not I have a car" he blinks "really?" She nods "yep" he gives her a look she looks at him "I leave a lot and my dad worries so he got me a car to drive around in". He nods following her to the car. He looks at it whistling, "damn this car looks fast" she nods "it is I as my father says have a need for speed". He nods getting in "roomy" she nods getting in driving to the gate. Lucky for them their parents were out on a supply run.

She starts the car driving it he smiles "it drives smooth" she looks at him "don't get hard over the car" he looks at her "what if I do" she looks at the road "then you're suffering I'm not pulling over for you to handle that". "Aw May that's mean what if I really need to do it" he teases she starts smiling "then I'll dump cold water on you that'll help" he laughs "I guess it will". They tease each other for the first 3 hours before they both start getting bored "don't you have music or something" Carl looks through stuff. May closes the glove compartment "no but I can pull over and you can get some CDs if you want".

He nods "let's do it" she nods pulling over turning the car off "you go get them I'll keep the car here" he nods getting out before walking inside a store. While he's gone May had her head on the steering wheel thinking about well almost everything that's happened in the few days. How her life, once so dark and grim, was now a world of joy. She had her father, her group, Carl, and his group. She wouldn't say this to him but she actually liked having everyone around even though she acts like she hates having them around her. With every passing second she got deeper and deeper into her thoughts, but was snapped out of them when the passenger side door opened, making her sit up.

Carl gets in the car closing the door "Ok I got a few CDs to choose from I figured we'd switch between CDs that we choose from" he looks at her "sound good" she nods smiling "yea you can go first" he nods putting a rock CD in as she starts driving again. She laughs watching him play air guitar "you're a dork" he smiles leaning on her "I know you tell me all the time" she smiles "as long as you're aware of what you are".

"That CD took over an hour" May ejects it "now it's my turn" she grabs a CD looking at it "dub step" she reads it before putting it in. "There's no lyrics" she listens to it Carl smiles "no it's just music" he leans back listening to it. May starts taping her foot getting into it "it's not bad" he looks at her "you actually like it" she nods humming along to the beat. He watches her smiling "you have a nice" she covers his mouth before he can finish "don't you finish that sentence" he nods looking at her hand. She pulls her hand away "did you just lick my hand" she wipes her hand on her pants he laughs "you're hand was over my mouth I took the chance"

She slows the car down stopping he looks at her "what" she leans back "it's night so it's time to sleep" he nods leaning back looking out the window. "Why do you want to go back to your house?" He looks at her she shrugs "there's something there I want" he tilts his head "what is it?" She looks at him "none of your concern right now" he sighs looking out the window. Not long after their little conversation they were both asleep. Carl was leaning against the door and May was against the wheel. One day was out of the way one more left till they got there. What was May's thing she wanted and why was it so important to her that she had to drag Carl so far away?


End file.
